1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having a heat pipe for cooling an electronic component, such as an integrated circuit package.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), comprise numerous circuits operating at high speed and generating substantial heat. Under most circumstances, it is necessary to cool the CPUs in order to maintain safe operating conditions and assure that the CPUs function properly and reliably. In the past, various approaches have been used to cool electronic components. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of a CPU to remove the heat therefrom.
A typical heat dissipation device generally comprises a base for absorbing heat from an electronic device, a heat pipe thermally combined to the base, and a plurality of fins arranged on the base. The base defines a groove receiving the heat pipe therein. In use, the base contacts the electronic device and absorbs heat from the electronic device. The heat in the base is absorbed by the heat pipe, and the heat pipe transfers the heat from a center of the base to other parts of the base. The heat in the base spreads to the fins to be dissipated to ambient air. However, since the base is large, the heat dissipation device has a large weight and high cost. Another heat dissipation device uses a small base and a heat pipe directly contacting a plurality of fins. However, a thermal contact area between the fins and the heat pipe is considerably small, which results in an unsatisfied heat dissipation performance of the another heat dissipation device. Therefore, the heat dissipation device needs to be improved.
Accordingly, what is needed is a heat dissipation device which has an enhanced heat dissipation performance and a low weight and cost.